Phillipa Louvois
Phillipa Louvois (born circa 2324) was a 24th century human female who worked as a lawyer. She served as a Starfleet officer, working in the office of the Judge Advocate General, part of Starfleet's legal system. She would later become the Attorney General of the United Federation of Planets. Biography Louvois was born in 2324. ( ) She was a friend of Jack Crusher's at Starfleet Academy. In 2354, Jack Crusher was killed and an inquiry into his death was held at Starbase 32. It was there after the inquiry that Louvois first met Captain Jean-Luc Picard and they soon began a relationship. At some point early in her career, Louvois was stationed on Starbase 11. ( ) By 2355, Louvois held the rank of Commander. That year, she was the prosecutor in the court martial of Captain Picard held at Starbase 32 following the loss of the after the Battle of Maxia. In her zeal to show that she could prosecute Picard without bias, she overcompensated by relentlessly attacking Picard and even brought up something Picard had said in bed. She was removed from the case, given a formal reprimand, and told to submit to a court of inquiry to determine any further charges. In response, Louvois resigned her commission. ( ) Sometime later, Louvois returned to Starfleet. By 2365, she was the newly appointed commander of the Judge Advocate General office for Sector 23 and she held the rank of Captain. The JAG office was stationed at Starbase 173, near the Romulan Neutral Zone. One of her first duties in her new command on Starbase 173 was ruling on the rights of android Lieutenant Commander Data. She based her ruling on previous decisions and ordered Data to submit to Commander Bruce Maddox, as he was the property of Starfleet. Captain Picard challenged the ruling. Being short staffed, Picard was appointed as Data's defense, with Commander William Riker forced to prosecute. She finally agreed that Data was not the property of Starfleet and had the right to choose. ( ) Following Data's hearing, Louvois and Picard spent time together prior to the Enterprise departing Starbase 173 to survey planets in the area for possible colonization. ( }}) In 2366, Louvois was asked to come to Starbase 104 by Admiral Jan Rosenstrum to interrogate Captain Picard and his staff for their apparent destruction of the . ( ) A few years later, Louvois would head toward a legal conference via shuttlecraft. Starfleet rules prevented JAG officers from piloting shuttlecrafts themselves, so Louvois selected Data to serve as her pilot despite the fact he would miss his first chance to visit a circus; Louvois believed Data to be "one of the best helmsmen in the fleet". The captain also chose to take the opportunity to apologize to Data regarding the situation about his potential disassembly. ( ) Attorney General of the United Federation of Planets In 2376 Louvois started working for the office of the Attorney General of the United Federation of Planets, advancing to the position herself in 2384. ( ) In October 2385 Louvois arrested Baras Rodirya in front of the Federation Council. Baras was a collaborator during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. He had assumed the identity of Ishan Anjar after Ishan had been tortured to death by the Cardassians in 2369. After the occupation he used the identity of Ishan Anjar to launch a political career that culminated in his being named President Pro-Tempore of the United Federation of Planets. Baras had committed highly questionable and illegal actions, including helping arrange the murder of President Nanietta Bacco. Louvois also had to deal with the various co-conspirators within the Federation who helped Baras during his time in office. ( |Peaceable Kingdoms}}, ) The following year was even busier for Louvois following the uncovering of Section 31 by Trill journalist Ozla Graniv and the deletion of the surveillance program Uraei by Data, Lal, Sarina Douglas, and Julian Bashir. The revelation of the rogue intelligence agency led to the downfall of a large number of prominent civilian and Starfleet personnel, including Alynna Nechayev, Edward Jellico, Tujiro Nakamura, and William Ross. Revelation of Section 31's centuries of unsanctioned activities shook the Federation to its very core, with the public's faith in the institutions such as Starfleet and the Federation badly shaken. Along with President Kellessar zh'Tarash and Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar, Louvois committed to seeking justice in as an aboveboard and transparent a manner as possible, and to ensure that none of Section 31's secrets were allowed to stay hidden. Louvois narrowly escaped death when Federation Security Agency Officer Margo Dempsey decided to seek retribution for the death of her husband Clark at the hands of Section 31. While Louvois survived, Admiral Ross and his attorney Captain Rebecca Steeby were not so fortunate and died in the conference room of the FSA's San Francisco detention center. As investigations progressed, Louvois also interviewed Admiral William Riker, promising him that if he had anything to hide in regards to Section 31 she would find it. She found that he was innocent, and as Admiral Akaar later promised Captain Picard, no harm would come to Riker's career. ( ) She led an inquiry into the actions of Captain Picard into his actions on Tezwa. Her aggressive inquiry failed in the end as Picard was able to prove that he was innocent. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet captains category:starfleet JAG personnel category:starbase 32 personnel category:starbase 173 personnel